Anak Baru? Penemuan Aneh Chuu-sensei
by dessyamanda
Summary: "Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu, Fujisaki." Seorang gadis tak dikenal datang ke ruang Sket Dance. Anak baru, kah? Mengapa ia mengenal Bossun? Himeko dan Switch pun merasa tak asing dengan wajahnya.


Berlari-lari di area sekolah memang melelahkan, apalagi berlari-lari mengejar seekor monyet. Siapa lagi kalau bukan monyet Yabasawa? Entah kenapa monyet itu selalu berhasil lepas dari genggaman sang majikan. Untung saja Sket-dan sudah biasa menghadapi kasus seperti ini, jadi menangkap monyet tersebut bukan hal sulit bagi mereka.

Setelah berhasil mendapatkan monyet nakal—dan genit—itu, mereka pun mengembalikannya pada Yabasawa, lalu kembali ke ruang klub.

"Monyet kurang ajar! Sempat-sempatnya dia meremas dadaku!" amuk Himeko.

"Yah, sudahlah. Yang penting kita sudah berhasil menangkapnya, 'kan?" Bossun mencoba menenangkan gadis pirang berdialek Kansai itu.

Merasa tenaganya terkuras karena kejar-kejaran tadi, Bossun pun berbaring di sofa. Belum sempat ia menutup matanya, tiba-tiba pintu ruang klub terbuka. Seorang gadis dengan rambut tergerai sepunggung berdiri kaku di ambang pintu. Gadis itu tertunduk, sesekali ia menatap Bossun yang kini dalam posisi duduk.

"Anu…" dengan gugup gadis itu melanjutkan ucapannya. "Ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan padamu, Fujisaki."

Gadis itu lalu masuk dan duduk di tempat biasa para pelanggan menceritakan masalah mereka, seakan gadis itu tak asing dengan ruang Sket-dan.

"Wah, mau mengungkapkan perasaan, ya?" Himeko menyikut Bossun. "Ternyata ada juga yang suka padamu, Bossun!"

"[Hyuu, hyuu!]" sambar Switch.

Bossun menampakkan wajah malu-malu amitnya. "Ka-kalau mau mengungkapkan perasaan, jangan di sini."

Gadis itu terus tertunduk. Himeko berinisiatif untuk mengajaknya bicara.

"Kau anak baru, ya? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu di sini. Tapi, apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

"[Aku juga merasa pernah melihatmu]"

Bossun menghela napas, wajahnya kembali serius. "Coba ceritakan masalahmu di sini. Masalah apapun, akan kami bantu, karena kami—"

"Sket Dance!" Bossun, Himeko, dan Switch berpose dengan memamerkan _wristband_ hitam di tangan kanan mereka.

"Se—sebenarnya… aku…"

**.**

**.**

**SKET DANCE©Shinohara Kenta **

**.**

**.**

"Se—sebenarnya… aku… Tsubaki Sasuke."

"EH?!" semua yang berada di ruangan pun kaget. Bahkan Housuke juga kaget, kaget melihat sosis di piringnya sudah habis.

"Kenapa namamu sama dengan bocah bulu mata panjang itu?!"

"Kenapa kau punya nama seperti anak laki-laki begitu?! Apa orang tua-mu tidak bisa memikirkan nama yang lebih bagus lagi?!"

Berbagai macam _tsukkomi_ keluar dari mulut Bossun dan Himeko. Sasuke hanya bisa _facepalm_ melihat duo _tsukkomi_ itu ternyata belum menyadari bahwa gadis tersebut sebenarnya dirinya, si bocah bulu mata panjang yang dimaksud Bossun.

"AKU TSUBAKI SASUKE, _OROKAMONO_!"

Krik.

Hening.

Bossun dan Himeko saling pandang. "EH?!"

"[Sadarnya telat]"

"Kau… Tsubaki Sasuke?!"

Sasuke semakin tertunduk, wajahnya sangat merah. Seandainya ada kantung plastik terdekat, pasti sudah ia sembunyikan itu muka. Seandainya juga ada Mimori, segeralah dia minta operasi plastik saat itu juga.

"Kenapa kau jadi berubah begini, Tsubaki?"

"Se-sebenarnya, kondisiku saat ini kurang baik. Karena hari ini ada rapat penting, jadinya aku memaksakan diri untuk masuk sekolah."

Suasana yang agak serius itu mulai berubah atmosfernya. Bossun dan Himeko tidak bisa menahan diri, ingin sekali mereka tertawa sekencang-kencangnya melihat Sasuke yang berubah drastis.

"Setelah itu…" lanjutnya. "Seusai rapat, aku berpapasan dengan Chuuma-sensei. Melihat keadaanku yang kurang sehat, ia pun memberikanku obat. Setelah memakan obat itu, aku jadi seperti ini. Yah, sepertinya ia salah memberi obat lagi."

Bossun dan Himeko tak dapat menahannya, tawa keras terdengar sekali dari ruang klub kecil itu. Setidaknya Bossun merasa beruntung karena bukan ia yang kena percobaan aneh Chuu-sensei kali ini. Melihat respon mereka yang justru mengejeknya, Sasuke semakin geram.

"[Sebagai seorang gadis, kau cantik juga, Tsubaki]"

Himeko mengangguk setuju. "Suaramu juga berubah, ya. Kau jadi lebih feminin."

"Aku harus bagaimana?"

"Sudah jelas, 'kan? Minta saja obat untuk mengembalikan tubuhmu seperti semula." Jawab Bossun ketus.

"Sudah. Chuuma-sensei bilang butuh satu hari untuk membuatnya. Sebagai gantinya, aku diberikan seragam ini."

Terlihat wajah Sasuke tidak seserius biasanya, bisa dilihat dia sangat sedih dengan kondisinya saat ini. Sebagai saudara kembarnya, tentu Bossun sedikit tak tega.

Bossun mendesah pelan. "Jadi, apa yang menjadi masalahmu? Kalau obat, tinggal menunggu, 'kan?"

"Aku tidak tahu harus tinggal di mana. Tidak mungkin aku pulang dengan keadaan seperti ini. Orang tuaku pasti tidak percaya kalau aku anak mereka."

Bossun menopang dagunya, berpikir sejenak. "Baiklah, kau boleh tinggal di rumahku. Lagipula hanya ada aku dan Rumi."

"[Telepon saja orang tuamu, lalu biarkan Bossun yang berbicara. Bossun bisa meniru suaramu, lho!"

"Eh? Benarkah?!" Sasuke terkagum-kagum.

"Yah, bahkan anggota OSIS lain juga bisa kutiru."

"Ssh, Bossun! Jangan sampai dia tahu kejadian saat ia kehilangan lensa kontaknya waktu itu," Bisik Himeko. Untungnya Sasuke tak ada rasa curiga.

Sasuke lalu menyerahkan _handphone_-nya pada Bossun. "Yah, ini cukup memalukan bagiku, tapi… terima kasih karena sudah mau membantuku. Sisanya aku serahkan pada kalian."

"Kau mau ke mana?"

"Ingin keluar sebentar."

Sasuke beranjak meninggalkan ruang klub Sket-dan. Ia sedikit lega, setidaknya ia memiliki tempat tinggal untuk sementara. Sekarang hanyalah tinggal menunggu Chuu-sensei membuatkan obat agar ia bisa kembali seperti semula.

* * *

Merindukan tempat ia biasanya berkumpul, Sasuke pun memberanikan diri untuk pergi ke ruang OSIS. Tidak ada salahnya, 'kan, lewat sebentar? Bak penguntit, Sasuke mencoba mengintip-ngintip di pintu bergeser itu.

"Hei, anak baru!"

Sapaan tadi tentu membuat Sasuke kaget.

"_Ka_—_Kaichou_?!"

"_Kaichou_? Kha! Kha! Kha! Aku bukan ketua lagi di sini."

Soujirou melirik Sasuke tajam, dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut tak lepas dari iris matanya.

"Kau…!"

DEG! Sasuke panik, merasa identitasnya terbongkar.

"Manis juga, ya! Siapa namamu?"

"Eh? Nama? Namaku…" Sasuke mencoba milirik sekitar. "Fu—Fujisaki Sasuko!"

Hening sesaat.

"Fujisaki Sasuko? Aku belum pernah dengar kalau Fujisaki punya saudara perempuan yang lain, apa kau—"

"Sudah, ya! Aku ada urusan. Daaah." Secepat kilat Sasuke meninggalkan Soujirou. Bahaya kalau sampai tumbuh benih-benih cinta di antara mereka.

Merasa sudah terpisah cukup jauh dari Soujirou, Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya seraya menarik napas sesaat. Entah kenapa, tatapan Soujirou tadi sangat menyeramkan baginya, belum lagi mata-mata murid lelaki yang selalu menatapnya ke manapun ia berjalan, tentu membuatnya risih dan tak tenang. Akhirnya ia pun kembali ke ruang Sket-dan.

"Bagaimana?"

"Aku sudah menjelaskan pada orang tuamu, mereka mengerti dan tak ada curiga sedikit pun."

Bossun mengembalikan _handphone _Sasuke.

"Mana Onizuka dan Usui?"

"Mereka sudah pulang duluan. Ayo, kita juga." Ajak Bossun ketus. Ia bukan tak ikhlas membiarkan Sasuke tinggal di rumahnya, hanya saja perubahan wujud Sasuke membuatnya kembali canggung.

Sesampainya di gerbang sekolah, Sasuke dan Bossun bertemu dengan lelaki sebelumnya, sebut saja mantan ketua OSIS Kaimei. Melihat kehadiran Sasuke, Soujirou pun melambaikan tangannya penuh harap.

"Hei, Sasuko."

Sasuke merinding, ternyata kecurigaannya akan benih-benih cinta yang tumbuh menjadi kenyataan.

* * *

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

* * *

A/N: hai, semuaaaa. Akhirnya FF ini bisa terpubliskan. Lagi-lagi Sasuke yang sial. Bukan, bukan karena aku gak suka sama dia. Justru karena dia chara favoritku, lucu aja gitu kalo dia yang kena percobaan Chuu-sensei. Apalagi dia anaknya polos-polos gimana gitu xD

Mohon maaf kalau ada kekurangan. Semoga kalian suka! x)


End file.
